


things you said...

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said... a series of ficlet prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. homin | through your teeth

Changmin’s on a rampage, and Yunho just stands there watching him. He flies around their apartment, cleaning like a madman and muttering curse words under his breath. The chaotic mess that Yunho had created disappears before his eyes as books find their way onto shelves, clothes into the hamper, and shoes onto the racks in the entryway.

It’s the shoes that really incite Changmin. The thought of the grime from the _outdoor_ streets on his carpet, ruining the sanctity of his clean _indoors_ just sets him into a fury. “Deal with these,” he growls through clenched teeth, throwing the shoes to Yunho. He catches them, barely, and scurries off to set them back on the racks where they belong.

Yunho _knows_ he should’ve put them up the minute he’d walked through the door, but he’d been hungry and distracted and well…

Changmin’s moved past the dark anger now that the shoes have been dealt with and moves onto general grousing about Yunho’s inability to keep anything clean, about Yunho’s inability to organize anything, about Yunho’s inability to…

“You know,” Yunho says nonchalantly, “I could just move out.”

But then Changmin goes on another tirade about how Yunho can’t move out because he doesn’t tidy up after himself and never buys toothpaste when they run out and living apart doesn’t really make economic sense and dammit he _needs_ Yunho. He’s halfway through a detailed cost analysis of living separately versus together when he realizes Yunho hadn’t been serious.

“You’re incorrigible,” he says, but even his eye roll is endearing.

“I know,” Yunho replies. He slings his arm around Changmin’s shoulders. “Now what do you say we grab some dinner?”

“I’ll just whip us up something,” Changmin replies. “Unless you didn’t go to the supermarket today like I’d asked.”

Yunho just gives him a sheepish grin. “Dinner’s on me?” he offers.

Changmin just rolls his eyes and pushes Yunho out the door.


	2. teukchul | that i wasn't meant to hear

Jungsoo takes a deep breath and tries to regain some sense of composure. He hasn't stopped crying since he heard the news, and who could blame him? It's not every day you even hear of such an inexplicable tragedy, let alone experience it.

He's standing outside the door to the meeting room in their corporate building. He'd thankfully managed to avoid the emergency PR meeting that his manager is currently in. The higher-ups wanted him there, but his manager had told them in no uncertain terms that he would not be attending. Instead, he'd gently pushed Jungsoo across the hall. "The boys have all gathered to see you," his manager had said. "If you'd like to see them."

Jungsoo takes another deep breath and counts to ten. He so desperately wants, needs to see the others, but his feet feel like lead. He knows that the minute he walks in that door he'll have to face them all. A part of him feels guilty for what happened, as if he'll have to explain to the boys why his father did what he did. He can't explain. He still doesn't know why. Even if he did, would it matter? 

He grabs the door handle but the sound of voices stop him from opening the door completely. 

"Look," it's Heechul, sounding more serious than Jungsoo has ever heard him, "Teuk will be here any minute and he'll be a wreck." Jungsoo hears others murmur in agreement. "So let's lay some ground rules. Whatever you do, don't ask him for any details. Let him tell us when the time is right. And don't talk about his military duties. Everyone hates the army. We've already established that. Just..." he pauses. "Try to be encouraging. Or something. I don't really know." Heechul sighs. "We need to help him. He's busted his ass for years trying to keep the rest of us from falling. Me more than anyone. And we owe it to him to keep him from falling apart." 

The shattered pieces of Jungsoo's heart aches a little less, if only for a moment. He finds the strength to depress the handle and push the door open. Immediately, all heads turn to look at him. 

"Teuk!" Donghae barrels past Siwon and Sungmin to throw himself into Jungsoo's arms. He holds Jungsoo tightly and starts to cry. The others follow, and soon Jungsoo is surrounded with hugs, tears, and a sniffly silence. He buries his face in Sungmin's shoulder as they all stand there for what seems like hours. Siwon is muttering something, probably prayers of some sort, while Hyukjae repeats, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over. 

When Jungsoo raises his head, he sees Heechul standing off to the side, not joining in the group hug. His eyes are dark as he bores a hole through the floorboards. Jungsoo watches as he blinks back tears that he refuses to let alone else see.

The boys disentangle themselves and they all eventually find seats around the large meeting table. Jungsoo sits at the head, just like always, with Youngwoon on his right and Heechul on his left. He looks around at them all and almost cried again from sheer relief at seeing their familiar faces. He's glad that he'd seen them a few days earlier under happier circumstances, if only for a short while. 

To Jungsoo's surprise, Heechul is the one to break the silence. "Jungsoo-ya," his voice cracks, "we're here for you. Whatever you need, we'll try to do." 

_I want my family back,_ Jungsoo wants to say. But he doesn’t. Instead, he reaches out and takes Heechul's hand. "I need you guys."

They all sit for a very long time. Nobody really talks. Sungmin leaves for a few minutes and returns with water bottles and Kleenex that he passes around the table. 

Finally, Jungsoo says, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "Tell me about schedules."

"What?" Youngwoon asks, leaning in. 

"Tell me about schedules," Jungsoo repeats. "Or about anything. Just please, someone talk." 

When no one does, Heechul launches into a long description of his current schedules, including all sorts of stupid details that he doesn't know why he's including. Jungsoo nods encouragingly so Heechul keeps going. Once he runs out of steam, he turns to Kyuhyun and barks, "Go, maknae." 

Heechul makes everyone give a detailed report of their schedules without letting them stop for a moment to breathe. Jungsoo is grateful. He's spent too long alone with his thoughts. 

Finally, Jungsoo gently lays a hand on Heechul's arm and gives him a look. Heechul hushes whoever is speaking so Jungsoo can speak. 

"The funeral is at the end of the week," he says. He takes a deep breath and then continues, "Mom, noona, and I discussed, and... we'd like for you all to be the pall bearers." He looks at each member in turn.

Everyone nods solemnly as Heechul speaks for all of them, "Of course." 

They all talk for a bit longer before Jungsoo decides he'd better get back. He hugs each member goodbye and turns to Heechul last. "Thanks," he says. 

“Look,” Heechul says softly. “I’m not nearly as good at this leader thing as you are, and we all know that. But I’ll protect you with my life.”

“I know,” Jungsoo replies. He hugs Heechul tightly. “And thanks.”


	3. changkyu | over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun gets a lot of phone calls from Changmin while in the army. Based on all the stories Kyuhyun’s told during his solo concerts.

**160412 Fukuoka**

“They’re making us dance ‘Rokkugo’ if you can believe it,” Changmin says over the phone.

Kyuhyun rolls onto his back and laughs. “Really? Why?”

“Old people like trot,” Changmin replies.

“Yeah, like it’ll be only old people coming to your police concerts.”

“Old like you?”

“There better be a _hyung_ attached to that.”

“Nice try.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

*

**160411 Fukuoka**

“I think I’m the unluckiest guy in the world,” Changmin moans into the phone. “I’m surrounded by guys _all day_ and the only people who visit me are male.”

“Maybe I’ll spend my day off visiting Donghae and Siwon instead,” Kyuhyun replies with a snort.

“They live with me, asshole.”

“True, but I’m sure they can finish off all the treats my mom packed for you instead.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

*

**160506: Seoul**

“Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asks when Changmin calls.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Are you taking me out after?”

“What am I, your girlfriend?”

Changmin bursts into laughter. “A girlfriend who buys _me_ things instead of the other way around? I’ll take it.”

“In your dreams.”

“So are we going to that new barbecue place or the chicken place down the street?”

“How about hotpot?”

“Perfect.”

*

**160526: Nagoya**

“Since you don’t have time to go back to Busan to eat your weight in seafood, there’s this new Mongolian lamb place on the other side of Seoul that we should visit instead,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin practically moans into the phone.

“Are you having an orgasm just thinking about it or what?” Kyuhyun asks with a laugh.

He hears a rustle and then Changmin replies in a stage whisper, “The food here is _awful._ It’s even worse than your cooking. I _need_ to eat something edible or I’m going to die.”

Kyuhyun laughs but Changmin interrupts him, “Don’t laugh. Your time is coming soon enough!”

“Don’t remind me,” Kyuhyun replies. “So, lamb is a yes?”

“Oh lamb is _definitely_ a yes.”

*

**160604: Makuhari**

“I gob my wisom teef extacted,” Changmin says.

“What?” Kyuhyun says. “I can’t understand you.”

“I got my wisdom teeth extracted,” Changmin tries again. “They were impacted and hurting, so they took them out. I had to go all the way back to Apgujeong to get them dealt with.”

“Ugh,” Kyuhyun replies. “How are you feeling?”

“Shitty. And hungry.”

“I’m eating sushi. Want some?”

“Fuck you.”

Kyuhyun just cackles in response before softening, “But hey, I really do hope you feel better. I’ll be back soon. Need some ice cream?”

“Anything as long as it’s soft.”

“You got it.”

*

**160605: Makuhari**

“ _I AM HAVING THE WORST TIME,”_ Changmin groans into the phone. “First, my fucking wisdom teeth had to be taken out, and then when I was in the shower, a fucking _cockroach_ fell on my _dick._ ”

“Now that’s quite a _cock_ roach,” Kyuhyun replies. He’s laughing so hard that tears are pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Did it really fall on your dick?”

“Well, no, but it was in the vicinity. Everything here is so fucking _dirty_. I’m going insane!”

Changmin sounds so genuinely pissed that Kyuhyun chooses not to make another disparaging comment about his crotch and instead says in a soft voice, “You’ll be finished soon, Chwang.”

“Not fucking soon enough.”

“No,” Kyuhyun replies. “When’s your next holiday? My mom wants you to take her to my musical.”

“I’ll check and let her know,” Changmin replies.

“She still wears your fucking socks you know.”

“She loves me.”

“Yes.”

“You love me.”

“Also yes.”

Changmin chuckles. “I love you too.”

And at the both time they both say, “Asshole.”


End file.
